ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Away Scream 3
Away Scream 3 to fikcyjna gra stworzona przez użytkownika WorkowatyWilczek na potrzeby serii Morphotrix Unleashed. Opis fabuły Gracz wciela się w Jay Vikander, która wraz z przyjaciółmi i rodzeństwem spędza wakacje na tropikalnych wyspach. Wszyscy zostają porwani przez lokalnych piratów pod wodzą Domingo. Graczowi udaje się uciec i zmuszony stawić czoła piratom, stara się ocalić przyjaciół. Rozgrywka Gra toczy się z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Istnieje duża dowolność broni oraz taktyk. Gra oferuje również tryb współpracy, umożliwiający przechodzenie jej we dwójkę i tryb multiplayer, w którym walczą ze sobą dwie drużyny. W klasycznym trybie rozgrywki, gracz oprócz misji fabularnych ma do wykonania także szereg opcjonalnych aktywności, takich jak polowanie na zwierzęta, przejmowanie posterunków czy poszukiwanie artefaktów. Aktywności te nie są niezbędne do progresu w fabule, ale są nagradzane możliwością wytworzenia lepszych rzeczy, rzadkimi broniami, pieniędzmi lub większą ilością XP, za które można kupić nowe umiejętności, których zwiększanie ukazywane jest w postaci powiększającego się tatuażu. Postacie Bohaterowie * Jay Vikander * Scarlett Vikander * Lara Vikander * Luc Fisher * James Carlson * Erika Schultze * Kate Richards * Mokebe * Wódz Akamu * Wojownicy Tatau * Agent Johnson Black * Adolf Schultz * Tyrone Williams (tylko w DLC) Wrogowie * Piraci * Domingo Diaz * Susan "Doe" Phillips * Żołnierze Volkera * Volker Smith Poziomy Gra nie posiada poziomów, zamiast tego jest podzielona na rozdziały: * Ucieczka * Witaj w wiosce * Pora żniw * Pierwszy posterunek * Na grzybach * Zew Cthulu * Bombowa zabawa * Włamanie do więzienia * Ucieczka z hotelu * Bezpieczna przystań * Wódz * Facet w czerni * Kij w mrowisko * Człowiek zwany Volker * Na ratunek * Fragmenty przeszłości * Zaginiona świątynia * "Why'd it have to be snakes" * El-Dorado * Sezon godowy * Proszę, oto nóż * Na ratunek wojownikom * Rytuał inicjacji * Pora zapłaty * Przysługa za przysługę * Lot na północ * Sobowtór * Morderstwo na wykopaliskach * Rozbrajająca sytuacja * Przeszpiegi * Wszystko albo nic * Sabotaż * Na jedną kartę * Rodzeństwo w komplecie * Koniec Poboczne * Sezon polowań (wiele) * Wyrok śmierci (wiele) * Zrzut zasobów (wiele) * Poszukiwanie artefaktów (wiele) * Hazard (wiele) * Wścieklizna * Bądźmy łagodni * Kamień węgielny * Łącznik z przeszłością * Wieczna miłość * Cień śmierci * Pamiątki rodzinne * Demon czy nie? * Mokra robota * Krwawe diamenty * Zaginiony ładunek * Światełko w tunelu * Flashbacki (wiele) Z DLC * Sporne diamenty * Małpa widzi, małpa robi * Hipoteza wodnej małpy * I ty Brutusie.. Ciekawostki * Gra posiada trzy DLC: ** "Tribal Pack", dodający nowe skórki broni i tatuaże, ** "Hunter Pack", dodający cztery nowe gatunki zwierząt oraz nową modyfikację łuku, ** "Path of the Warrior Pack", dodający kilka nowych misji, ** "Małpi Interes", dodający nowe misje fabularne. * Gra posiada jeden samodzielny dodatek, "Away Scream 3: Gore Wyvern". * Gra jest nawiązaniem do gier "Far Cry 3" i "Tomb Raider", a sam dodatek nawiązuje zaś do gry "Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon". *Nazwisko głównej bohaterki nawiązuje do Alicji Vikander, która grała Larę Croft, jej imię zaś do Jasona Brody'ego- głównego bohatera gry Far Cry 3. Zobacz też * Morphotrix Unleashed Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z serii Morphotrix Unleashed